


I'll Have Your Back

by Persephones_Hell



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephones_Hell/pseuds/Persephones_Hell
Summary: A sleep deprived Rocket wants his old friend back, but will do whatever he can to nurture the re-incarnated sapling.





	I'll Have Your Back

Rocket lay curled at the foot of his bed. The cot was the same size as those of his humanoid counterparts and he attempted to use it the way it was intended. But much to his chagrin, he always woke balled up like a Terran housecat.

“I’m just an animal,” the ill-tempered raccoon whispered into the darkness before splaying out on his back. Tightly shutting his glassy eyes, he sighed deeply. As if being a little freak didn’t haunt him every day, his ragged subconscious played painful memories for him every night.

His night terrors were becoming the worst free matinee he’d ever had to watch. Worse than those awful flicks about “mogwai’s” and “star wars” Quill had made him watch. Rocket just wanted sleep for one night; but all he could see were electrodes, cages, sharp needles. And it always ended with one feisty otter dying in his arms.

“Lylla,” he whimpered.

Out of everything, she was the only memory of his that he wanted to be free of for good. The bright and painful shocks, the vomit inducing injections were all slapstick macabre compared to the bright and optimistic face of the only creature he learned to love. Reminding himself that all the torture was only a dream meant she was too.

And he’d go through it all again if it meant he would see her again.

Pressing a padded paw against his throbbing temple. Rocket lazily sat up. Tossing his furry legs over the side of the bed, he stared at the floor his primitive feet would touch if he were only taller.

Instead, his limbs only dangled like a child’s. The t-shirt Peter had given him to sleep in only accentuated his small stature as is fell past his knees. Normally, he’d sleep au natural; his fur did keep him warm, after all. But it was only fair to maintain decency while a regenerating Groot was forced to bunk with him.

His buddy was still in the early stages of regrowth, needing supervision at all times. Rocket had naturally assumed the role, since he owed that dumb tree everything.

“Not dumb,” he reminded himself, “He’s not dumb.”

He stretched his paws once more before hopping off to the ground. Tripping over the excess fabric, the raccoon swore and gathered Quill’s dumb shirt around his waist. The Earth letters “A”, “C”, “D”, “C” were printed across the chest of the garment in a blocky font. It was a Terran rock band his clueless captain was fond of and had acquired the shirt for cheap from a vendor on Knowhere.

“Stupid Earther shit,” Rocket had muttered.

“I’d be nicer if I were you, pal.”

“Oh yeah? Why’s that?”

“Raccoons are indigenous to Earth. So, technically, that makes you Terran too.”

“Don’t call me that!” He snarled, pointing a sharp claw in Peter’s direction.

“Raccoon or Terran?”

“Neither,” he sighed, rubbing a paw over the bristled fur of his face, “Just, neither.”

Though he would never admit it, he was grateful for the shirt. The Milano had been drafty the last few nights, making his pink skin pimple beneath his hair. Padding lightly to his desk, he deftly jumped to the top. A small beer crate served as baby Groot’s makeshift bed. It had only been a few days since he had broken away from his restrictive roots, and the whole crew struggled to keep him safe.

But now he looked peaceful as his little wooden mouth lulled open, eyelids fluttering. Rocket covered him up with a small rag doubling as a blanket. The sapling grumbled in his sleep before shifting to his side.

Rocket grinned as he felt his cold heart warm. He sat beside the crate for a long time, watching his infantile friend sleep. His own heavy eyes drifted close, only to be greeted with the same barrage of unwelcomed images.

Snapping back to full consciousness, Rocket found a pair of onyx eyes staring at him sleepily.

“I am Groot?” ( _What’s wrong?)_ the tree yawned.

“Couldn’t sleep.” He averted eyes from his friend’s.

“I am Groot?” ( _So, you’re watching me?)_

“Yeah,” Rocket smirked, “I guess.”

“I am Groot.” ( _Weird.)_ he murmured tiredly.

“Shuddup.” Rocket muttered. Groot laughed lightly, crawling to his feet. He held his arms out for his furry friend to lift him up. Rocket gingerly picked him up, setting him on his shoulder. Swiftly he jumped back to the ground, Groot yanking at his ears to hang on.

“Ouch!” He yelped, “Watch it, buddy.”

“I am Groot,” _(Sorry)._

“’S alright,” Rocket mumbled, punching a button to open the door. The two chatted while searching for the stash of candy Peter and Drax kept hidden in one of the galley pantries on the lower level.

“I am Groot?” _(Why are you up, Rocket?)_ Groot asked. His high voice was still hard to get used to.

“Same old, same old.” He muttered as he dug through the cabinets. Snatching a box of bright green cookies, Rocket slumped in front of the cupboard. He handed a few pieces to Groot, who shoved the sweets in his mouth in one bite. “Why are you friends with a loser like me?”

“I am Groot.” _(You needed a partner in crime and I wanted a friend.)_ Groot spit chunks of cookie in Rocket’s direction.

“Chew with your mouth shut, pig!” Rocket scolded. Groot took a hard swallow, before sticking a mossy tongue out. He started at another cookie, before nuzzling against his raccoon friend. The sapling began to snore lightly. “You’re such a baby.”

He wouldn’t be able to sleep for the rest of the night. His heart broke as he realized Groot’s memories would never be fully recovered. Sure, he knew a few things. But his past life was a mystery for the most part.

All he really wanted was his friend to grow up again, to wrap him up in long roots so he felt safe. Now their roles were reversed and Rocket had no idea how to nurture and protect Groot. The sapling was the only constant in his sad life and all he wanted was to repay him.

Looking down, baby Groot sucked on his thumb as he slept. Carefully, Rocket scooped him and lay him on his lap, wrapping him up in the excess fabric of the shirt.

He realized he would never be able to repay Groot completely, but would continue to try. Even if it were the last thing he ever did.


End file.
